Cat & Mouse
by Cadence's Way
Summary: A chance reunion between two old rivals produces surprising results. MFKB


Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

Chapter 1: Reunion

The flash of honey colored hair caught his eye and he found himself straining to see to whom it belonged. Unfortunately for Marcus the room was exceedingly crowded and he was forced to turn his attention back to the prattling idiot in front of him. _Pucey really loves to hear the sound of his own voice. I don't know how Daphne puts up with him._

"Marcus, darling, aren't you going to answer Ade?" Diana simpered.

"What?" Marcus quipped, glancing over at his date, Diana Bletchley. _Gods, she wears entirely too much makeup. Looks like a bloody clown!_

Frowning, Diana replied, "Adrian asked if we were interested in joining Daphne and him in France next weekend."

_Ugh, gods, a whole weekend in France with Diana, I'd rather wrestle an angry hippogriff._ "Sorry Ade, no can do, not with my rigorous training schedule. The next couple of matches are of utmost importance."

Marcus couldn't stand Diana. Hell, the only reason he was here with her tonight was because his mother had arranged it. It wasn't that Diana was ugly. No, in fact she was gorgeous and had quite the slew of suitors. She looked every inch the Pureblood Princess, from her perfectly manicured nails and expensive robes to her posh accent. Frankly, she just annoyed him. He knew Diana was only interested in him for his fame and fortune.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with some business contacts," Marcus added as he disengaged himself from Diana's grip. "Daphne, why don't you introduce Diana to your new sister-in-law."

"How do you put up with her, Flint?" Adrian asked as the women walked away, Diana shooting venomous daggers at Marcus over her shoulder. "Her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard!"

"Don't I know it. Fancy a drink?"

Making their way through the crowd towards the bar, Marcus' eyes scanned the room. He hated charity events. They were a waste of his time. It was always the same crowd of elitists and social climbers clamoring to be heard over one another. Pureblood mothers pushing their young daughters into his path, hoping to tempt him into doing something foolish. He usually was able to excuse himself from such events, but tonight's soiree was in honor of the new wing at St. Mungo's. It just so happened that Marcus' mother had donated the money for the addition and it was to be named after Marcus' father, Aurelius. Even he couldn't ignore that it would be in poor taste if he was not in attendance.

"Well, here he is now, Oliver. Marcus, my boy, come over here. Wood was just talking about your upcoming match."

"Ter," his wife interrupted.

Marcus smirked and joined his friends. "Terrance, Alicia how good to see you this evening." Marcus dropped a chaste kiss on Alicia Spinnet Higgs hand and winked at her devilishly. "Alicia, you get lovelier every time I see you."

"Don't you have enough groupies, Flint? Have to flirt with your friends' wives now?" Oliver Wood quipped sarcastically.

"Jealous Wood? Funny, I thought you fancied blokes." The vein in Marcus' head pulsed. He just couldn't help himself. It really wasn't about house rivalry like it had been when they were at Hogwarts. He just hated Oliver Wood. The Puddlemere Keeper seemed to know exactly how to get under his skin and irritate him.

Oliver turned a deep shade of puce and clenched his hands into fists. "As a matter of fact, Flint, I do have a date tonight. You might remember her from Hogwarts, Katie Bell."

_Bell? Katie Bell was here with this git? It wasn't true._ Of course Marcus remembered Katie. He had only been completely obsessed with her from the minute the sorting hat was placed onto her golden hair. He had never acted on it though. For one thing, she was too young and another, way out of his league. Sure, a series of dental charms had greatly enhanced his appearance, but Katie Bell was on another playing field all together.

"Oh, I'm your date now, Oliver? I thought you told Alicia that you couldn't find a date so you brought me instead," Katie giggled as she joined the group. Alicia and Terrance both broke out in laughter at this, as Katie smiled teasingly at Wood.

_Salazar! She looks more beautiful than ever._ Katie Bell had long, golden curls that fell to the middle of her back. She was trim, with long lithe legs and small chest. It was her eyes though that fascinated Marcus the most. They were the color of sapphires, framed by long honey-colored lashes.

"Marcus, you met Katie at our wedding, right?" Alicia interjected.

Katie's smile faltered as realization set in. Marcus Flint, star Chaser of the Falmouth Falcon's, her secret crush from Hogwarts was standing right in front of her! Katie gulped and tried to display some semblance of propriety. _Gods, he looks fantastic._ He was a giant to say the least, reaching well over 1½ m with broad shoulders and muscular arms. His dark hair was cut short and his face clean shaven. Marcus' eyes looked like fathomless jade colored pools and Katie swore her knees were going to buckle.

"Nice to see you again," she managed in a breathy voice.

Marcus merely nodded his head and Katie felt a dagger pierce her heart. It was really too much to be in his presence. Especially, when it was clear he thought so little of her. "Oliver, I just came over to tell you I'm leaving. I'm not feeling that great this evening. Ali, I'll floo you tomorrow. Ter, make sure to keep Oliver company in my absence," Katie gushed. She forced a smile and then walked away from the group as quick as possible.

"Merlin's beard, that was strange," Terrance commented, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"As much as I enjoy your company, you will excuse me as well," Marcus drawled. Flashing a grin at his friends, he sneered at Wood before leaving. Wandering aimlessly, Marcus let his feet take control. He wasn't sure why he had left the ballroom until he happened upon a very disheveled Katie Bell muttering to herself as she tried to button up her cloak.

"You look well," he said, leaning up against the doorframe of the cloak room.

"What?" Katie's eyes went wide. Marcus sauntered into the room, casually picking a piece of invisible lint off of his black dress robes.

"I said you look well. You told the others you weren't feeling the best, but I think you look well enough."

His emerald eyes were boring into hers and Katie tried to figure out how to answer him. "Yes, well, thank you, but I must be going." She made a move to walk around him, but Marcus moved to the side and blocked her path.

"What's the rush, Katie?" he whispered silkily. "Have another hot date?" One of Marcus' hands drifted up and he tugged gently on a lock of Katie's hair.

"Me?" she stuttered, completely entranced. "Of course not."

"Well then where are you running off to?"

Marcus Flint was standing much to close and the spicy scent of his cologne was threatening to overpower Katie. Clearing her throat and fumbling with her wand, Katie said, "It was very nice to see you again, Flint, but I really have to go home now."

"Marcus."

"Huh?"

"My name is Marcus."

"Yes, well of course it is."

"Then say it."

"What? No!"

"Why not?" Marcus asked casually.

"Did you take a bludger to the head today?" Katie asked quizzically. _What is he up to?_ Katie couldn't think straight. The close proximity of Marcus was causing sensations she hadn't felt in years. _And that voice, Merlin!_ His low, gravely voice was the definite reason her knickers were absolutely soaking wet.

"I thought bravery was the mark of a true Gryffindor."

"Marcus…there I said it. Your name is Marcus Flint. Are you satisfied now?"

"No, but I will be when I make you scream my name later tonight," he leered.

Katie's blue eyes widened dramatically as her mouth dropped open in shock.

Placing a calloused hand on her arm, Marcus said, "Come on peaches, let's say we go somewhere private?"

"Private?" Katie replied dreamily.

"Yes, peaches," Marcus answered huskily, his eyes searching hers as his lips neared hers.

The brush of his lips against hers broke through Katie's reverie and she stumbled backwards gasping for air. Her lips were burning from just that light contact and Katie knew if she went anywhere with Marcus, she would lose all control over herself. "No, Marcus. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm not one of your quidditch groupies that you can just shag and then toss aside in the morning. Now, if you'll excuse me Mr. Flint, I am leaving." Katie gave him a long hard look as she stepped around him and hurried out.

Marcus smirked as he rubbed his hands together. "You can run, Katie Bell, but you can't hide."


End file.
